Daughter of Egypt
by axiaping12345
Summary: Kira and Percy are both offspring of Poseidon. No one knows who Kira's mother is, except Chiron. One day at Camp Half-Blood, Chiron tells her, and she realizes that she could be the most powerful mortal ever...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction, so excuse me if it sounds a bit weird. Reviews are welcome! Cookies to those who review!**

**Disclamier: I do not own PJO, HOO, and THC**

3 Years Ago:

I was running away. "It can't be," I thought. "It just CAN'T be!" It was raining, but I chose to stay dry, being the daughter of Poseidon and... "NO! It's not true!" I wailed. Tears pouring down my face, I ran blindly into the darkness, away from the only place that felt like home...

XXX

Kira's POV

Present:

"Kira!" I heard a voice yell. "Kira! Or Nephttys! Whichever name you prefer!"

"Ugh," I thought. "Coming Sadie!" I shouted.

"You better, or else you're gonna miss the first day of high school!"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah yeah, excited about high school. Great. I spent most of my life in the Brooklyn House, and Nephttys, an Egyptian goddess, decided to host me. Great. Carter and Sadie Kane had found me living on the streets when I was 11? 12? Somewhere around there.

Anyway, back to reality. I quickly grabbed my backpack and hurried downstairs. I was greeted by Philip of Macedonia, our white croc, with a baby croc that Carter had brought back after meeting... my brother... whatever. I sprayed water on the crocs, not by some water gun or something, but with my water powers. I mean the power I channeled from the goddess I was hosting. No. Both. I frowned. I didn't like thinking of my past.

All about me: I was an average looking 14 year old with clear blue eyes, long, straight black hair. Host of Nephttys the Egyptian goddess of water who is daughter of Nut and Geb, and I am daughter of... Let's skip that. Family is a touchy subject with me. Otherwise, that's all I am. Oh yeah, A+ student. Skipped a grade also. Not to brag about it though. Anyway...

On the bus, I saw Sadie with Jaz, Walt, and Cleo. Carter was homeschooled by Amos, and Felix and the other ankle-biters were too young to go to high school. The five of us grinned at each other, and they started talking about looking forward to high school, blah blah blah. I was only half listening. Something bothered me.

Well, we arrived at school, and I put that feeling aside. I told myself it's nothing. I would've said that this school was pretty decent, until I saw the random comments such as "We are going to have a Goode year!" or corny things like that hanging on the walls and all that fun stuff. Oh yeah, the school I'm in is Goode High School. Did I mention that already? In case I did, well here you go again. Or did you figure it out already?

Right from the moment I entered that building, I began to feel something. I remembered it was the same sensation that I felt on the bus. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I wandered around the second floor, trying to figure out which class was my first class. It was that moment when I decided that my day was steadily going downhill. A guy about 17 with jet black hair turned around and saw me. And he had sea green eyes. And he was with a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes. Yup, it's him. When he and the girl saw me, surprise entered their eyes, and they started walking towards me. I quickly muttered an invisibility spell, mind you that was the only thing that came to me since me and Sadie were practicing it in the morning, and quickly went to my first period: science. And luckily, I remembered to become visible again before I walked in.

I wished I didn't. I didn't realize HE was in that class too. Yeah, I'm in honors, and I skipped a grade, so therefore I was stuck with sophomores/juniors. He was a junior. And he walked in a few minutes after me. AND he chose to sit next to me. Wonderful.

He studied me.

*Awkward silence*

Finally, he said, "Kira?"

I said nothing.

"Kira Jackson?"

"Percy Jackson..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey wussap! I want to update as much as possible. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Percy's POV:

I can't believe it. It's her. Kira Jackson. My sister. Half sister. Whatever, same thing.

Yeah, our dad's Poseidon. We're demigods. At least, I THINK she's a demigod... I don't know what she did at the lockers, but me and Annabeth (don't correct my grammar) saw her, started walking towards her, but she just disappeared. My mind drifted back to 3 years ago...

XXX

_"Kira?" Chiron called. Laughter drowned his voice. "KIRA!"_

_Me and Kira stopped playing. We were making water-balls and throwing them at each other at Camp Half-Blood._

_"Yes, Chiron?" she said._

_"I... I must tell you something. Important," he replied._

_"Ok. Go ahead."_

_He glanced at me. "In private," Chiron added._

_They stepped inside and the smell of diet coke and Pac Man sounds almost carried me off my feet. That told me that Mr. D. was enjoying himself in there. And so I waited outside for them in silence._

_Then my dad appeared. It's not like a normal "Hey dad!" when your dad suddenly appears in summer camp. And he's a god. Poseidon. And he didn't seem to want to talk to me about something because the first thing he asked me was: "Where's Kira?"_

_I pointed to the building. He went inside. A few minutes later, they came back out again. However, my sister's expression was surprise, or hate, or confusion. Possibly all three. She didn't say a word, just went silently back into the Poseidon cabin._

_That night, it rained. Of course it didn't affect Camp Half-Blood because of the magical barriers that keep this place sunny 24/7. But Kira didn't eat. She just stared at the fountain in the cabin. The next day, she was gone. Just gone. All her things were gone too. Chiron didn't seemed surprised. He told us not to worry, and that she was just finding where she belonged in the world. And so it bothered me._

XXX

I shook my head to clear the memory. I looked back at his long lost half sister, and asked, "Why? Why did you leave?"

After a long silence, she finally said, "I discovered who my mother was that night. Chiron and Dad told me."

I tensed. "Who is it?" Most of the other campers at camp, including me, don't know and wanted to know. Kira never knew until that night, and nobody else suggested who her mother was.

Kira replied, "Someone who you should not know exists."

I was about to ask why when the teacher began the class. "It'll just have to wait," I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Updating often. Enjoy this long chapter. And please review! Cookies to those who review!**

Kira's POV:

I didn't even listen to the class. When I found out that all the teacher was doing was reviewing last year's science, I zoned out. I thought about the day I left.

XXX

_"You won't get me!" Percy shouted playfully as I sprayed water on him. However, I kept on missing. I got a little frustrated._

_"Take this!" I screamed, and made a strong gust of wind that hit Percy. He fell, luckily on the grass, and as he started to get up, another draft of wind knocked him down again. "Ha!" I said and sprayed water on his face._

_"Hey!" He said. "You got my favorite shirt dirty!" But his face was even more muddy._

_I laughed. "That's what you get!"_

_At that moment, Chiron came and told me to go inside because he wanted to tell me something important. So I followed him inside._

_"Ah, Kira..." he said. "After a few years here, do you have any idea of who your mother is?"_

_"No," I deadpanned. "But does it matter? I have a family here, at Camp Half-Blood. I discovered that I have a brother, and the most of the people here are my cousins, on the godly side and all that complicated stuff; what better family is that?"_

_Chiron hesitated. "I may know who your mother is."_

_"Who?" I asked. All my attention was on him._

_"Er, have you heard of the, ah, EGYPTIAN deities?" Chiron asked._

_I frowned. "Yes, like Nut and Geb, Horus, Isis, Set, and-"_

_"Yes yes, I see that you know them. And one particular one, Nephytts, she's, ah, she's your mother."_

_I stared at him. "No," I said. "My father is Poseidon, a demigod is half god half mortal. Two deities can't be my parents. If they are, aren't I supposed to be immortal? Like, a goddess? And how could a Greek god and an Egyptian goddess know each other?"_

_Chiron said, "Your father told me it was an acci-"_

_He was cut off as my dad came in. "Hello," the almighty Poseidon said._

_Silence. "What's up?" I said._

_"Chiron's right. Your mother is Nephytts." He sighed, remembering whatever he was remembering. "Egypt was being attacked by Aphopis, who is Chaos, and Set, Nephytts's husband, was turning on her. He does this once in a while, but this time was worse, since she has Apophis AND Set, so she fled. I found her, and tried to comfort her. She spent time in my realm to recover, and I admit I sort of admired her. She was the water goddess after all, so we found many things in common in us. When we found out she was pregnant, it was a shocker mind you, and so I let her stay longer until you, Kira, was born. Then she left and so I raised you up. Then I asked one of my sons to care for you and send you to a normal mortal school, and then Lupa appeared to you a year later and led you to Camp Jupiter. Later on, Zeus and I requested Reyna that you come here, because you are Greek. I never told my son who was your mother; I only told Chiron. But I think it's time you know that you're half Greek and half Egyptian."_

_I was shocked. I slowly backed up towards the door, and ran into the Poseidon cabin. I ignored everyone and even skipped dinner. At night, I packed up my things and ran away._

_-0-_

_I wandered though the city for quite a few weeks already, scavenging for food and stealing things to stay alive. I still couldn't get over the fact that my mother is an Egyptian goddess. And she appeared to me one day._

_"Kira," she said. "I know this is hard for you to take, but it was an have to understand."_

_And I did. Well, sort of anyway. I began to feel a little pity for her._

_She said, "You can go to the Brooklyn House, a place where Egyptian magicians are. You can host me, and that would explain your water powers, but hide the other powers you have. It would be hard to explain that a host of a water goddess has powers of Horus, Set, Isis, Osiris, Nut, Geb, Shu, and my other relatives."_

_The reason I had her relatives' powers was because this weird Egyptian demigod can inherit powers from their godly parent' side. Hence, people at camp wondered if I were a daughter of Zeus (thanks to Shu)._

_Later on, Sadie Kane found me on the streets, and I told her that Nephttys was hosted by me. I said nothing of my Greek side, or how I was related to Egyptian gods and goddesses. I was taught many things, the Egyptian things, and my Greek training also helped the House defeat Apophis. But that is another story._

_I grew up in the Brooklyn House. I spent 3 years in the House so far, but it was short compared to the 5 years I spent in Camp Half-Blood, but not my 10 months in Camp Jupiter._

XXX

I snapped back to reality when the bell rang. I hurriedly left the room, not bothering to talk to Percy. He shouldn't know that Egyptian gods and goddesses existed. However he does, since he ran into Carter. But he shouldn't know that I'm an Egyptian goddess's daughter. Then the whole mortal/immortal concept, since I'm a daughter of a god and a goddess, and it would take forever to explain to an ADHD kid like him, especially when I don't really get it either. Chiron just told me since I'm not the daughter of two deities from the same era and religion, I can't be a goddess. I'm glad of that.

Anyway, I went to find Sadie and Cleo, who just had Art. They were by the lockers, talking. I joined them while Cleo was in the middle of saying something to Sadie.

"- unusually strong people in this school, but they're not magicians. They're strange, but I could sense that they're powerful. Like the boy who keeps on catching on fire, and-" she stopped abruptly and looked at someone behind me. I turned around.

I didn't realize that he had followed me. Percy was walking up to us. He greeted us, and told the girls that he wanted to talk to me.

"Why?" Sadie asked.

"She's my sister."

Silence.

Sadie asked me,"is this true?"

I hesitated before reluctantly replying, "Yes."

"First, I think we should start with introductions. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

"I'm Cleo." Cleo said.

"Sadie Kane," Sadie said.

That made the smile disappear from Percy's face. "Sadie KANE?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peoples! I'm trying my best to update as much as possible, because I know how frustrating it is when you read a fanfic, but it's not finished and the author never updates. Enjoy this chapter!**

Sadie's POV:

As soon as we got off the bus, Cleo and I headed to Art. In my opinion, art is the most helpful class ever. You can make wax figures, aka shabtis.

Anyway, when we got in the classroom, Cleo started fidgeting around. She acted a bit nervous and cautious, which is quite normal for her, but she was being a little more of that then.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

Cleo said, "Well, I sense that some people are powerful. I mean like, they're definitely not magicians, but they have more power than magicians. It's weird."

"I hope you stop fidgeting though," I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

Then something weird happened. A scrawny-looking boy's hair caught on fire. No one seemed to notice that except for me, Cleo, a blonde guy, and this other girl. When the girl saw the scrawny boy's head on fire, she sighed and said:

"Leo! Your hair's on fire again!"

The blonde superman guy laughed and said,"Thank you, Captain Obvious Piper. And Leo, what are you so excited about?"

"Ah, it's nothing, Jason," Leo said. "I just thought of this really cool idea of a remodel of Argo II. I thought if I modeled it in this art class, all I have to do is put the motor and the engine in the real one and-"

"Ugh, I don't wanna hear him ramble about his Hephaestus stuff. Piper, use your Aphrodite charmspeak or something and shut him up for me, will ya?" Jason said.

Piper laughed. "No thanks, charmspeak won't work on him, considering how hyper he is." That earned her a "Hey!" from Leo. "Anyway," Piper added, "we still need to look for Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's hellhound. She went missing a while ago."

I thought about that conversation. Argo II? Hephaestus? Aphrodite? Hellhound? That is all Greek. Could it be..? Could it be that Greek gods exist as well? Sadie shook her head. No, that's impossible. If they existed, one of the recruits would have already discovered them or something. Those people are just joking.

Anyway, I after art (it was boring, all the teacher did was tell us about the bloody circles, excuse me, I know how to draw circles!), me and Cleo headed towards the lockers. She kept saying how Jason, Leo, and Piper are some kind of powerful mortal or whatever. I wasn't paying attention. I had enough things to worry about, without wondering about some random teenagers.

Kira joined us after a while. Brief description of her: Kira Jackson, host of Nephytts, very good at sword-fighting, very skilled with water powers, very good at spells, and very smart. Wow, that's a lot of "very's".

Well, we were rudely interrupted by a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. And I sensed that he was powerful. Very powerful mortal. He had good looks and was quite tall, and claimed to be dearest Kira's bloody brother. Kira said it was true. And then he wanted to "start with introductions". Sure, why not.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson," said the boy.

"I'm Cleo."

I said, "Sadie Kane,"

Percy frowned. "Sadie KANE?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do you have a brother named Carter?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"I, er, ran into him once. Can I talk with him sometime?" he asked.

"Sure. He's homeschooled though. I'll tell him to come after school when my uncle's picking us up," I replied.

Percy said, "Oh ok. Thanks," and walked away.

"Oookay..." I said after he was gone. "That was rather... interesting."

"Yup, interesting," Kira agreed.

"Tell me," I said, "is he really your brother?"

She hesitated. "Well, he's my half brother. We have the same dad,"

"You two COULD be siblings," Cleo put in. "You guys have the same last names."

"So Michael Jackson's my granddaddy now?" Kira asked sarcastically.

"Yup, you're related to that bloody singer," I answered.

I thought I heard Kira mutter, "Great, now my family's even MORE messed up."

"We better head to class now. The bell's gonna ring in 5 minutes." Cleo said.

"K," I said, and we separated ways.

I gave my day so far a thought. So apparently Greek gods and goddesses might exist, this Percy dude is Kira's half brother, and he has something to do with brother dear. What a morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I got 2 reviews! Cookies to those two reviewers (you know who you are) (::) (::). Thanks for reviewing. And here's the next chapter. Sorry that it's a bit short...**

Kira's POV:

I headed towards History after that conversation. I hope that Percy didn't have the same class. That would be horrible.

As usual, my hopes didn't work out so good. He sat next to me. AGAIN. I sighed in frustration. Why can't he just leave me alone?

Our history classwork didn't make anything better. In fact, it made my day even worse. We had to make a family tree, starting as far as the eldest relative we have. I wondered if I had to start from Gaea. Or Shu. It'll take forever to get every godly relative from the Greek and Egyptian side. Finally, I decided to ask Percy.

"Hey Perce," I said. "What am I supposed to do?"

Percy considered that. "Well, I guess you can copy me. We can say we are siblings. I mean, we have the same last name, right?"

"We actually are siblings," I muttered.

"True, true."

I grinned at him. He looked a bit surprised at first, cuz that was the first time I smiled at him, ever since I... left. But he was at least smart in some ways, so he just savored the moment.

I looked at what he wrote.

Grandpa K.

Uncle Z, Uncle H, Dad

Me

"Nice," I told him. "Can I write the same thing?"

He grinned. "Sure, go ahead."

So I was done with the a history stuff pretty fast. For the rest of the time, Percy told me about his life after I left. He told me about the war with Kronos, him ending up at Camp Jupiter, and the Giant War. I admit I liked talking to him. Percy is the kind of guy that is easy to talk to and listens to your troubles. But when he asked me about my time after Camp Half-Blood, my defenses were up.

"If you don't want to tell me now, you don't have to," he told me.

I sighed. "My life is just... complicated."

He frowned and said, "Every demigod's life is complicated."

"True, but especially my life."

Silence.

"So..." Percy said cautiously.

"Ok, I'll tell you parts of my experience that I think is safe to tell you. First," I said, cutting his question off, "you know who Carter is, correct?"

"Yeah."

"He told me that he met you when you were chasing that monster on Long Island. Me, Sadie, Cleo, and two other people that go to Goode High, Walt and Jaz, are with him. You know what I mean? Like, it's not we're working for him or something, it's sort of like Camp Half-Blood. It's just not Greek stuff. It's-"

"Egyptian," said a voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry, I just realized the typos I had in the previous chapters! I hope you understood what the original sentences are supposed to mean. I'll watch out for them in the future.**

Jaz's POV:

"Hey Walt! Math is this way!" I told him.

"Really? I thought it is on the third floor."

"Nope. It's here."

We entered the classroom and immediately, I felt something funny. I don't mean funny. You know what I mean.

I knew Walt sensed it, too. He was looking around carefully, eyeing people, and his senses were alert. He suddenly stiffened, then relaxed as quickly just as quickly, so I didn't know whether I was seeing things or he actually did.

"You feel it too?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah. It's like something powerful is lurking here." He frowned. "No... Not lurking... More like just being here. As if it's supposed to."

"Maybe it's one of the students?"

"You mean a monster is disguised as a mortal here?"

I shook my head. "This powerful being doesn't seem dangerous. I mean, it's dangerous, but not evil."

"True."

Suddenly, I was shocked. Literally. It was a charge of electricity that rolled down my spine. It hurt, but somehow at the same time, tickled.

"Oh! So sorry!" a blonde guy said. "I'm sorry, but I have a tendency to accidentally shock people. By the way, my name's Jason."

"And I'm Supreme a Commander Leo!" another boy said. For some reason, he smelled like he just rolled in a dumpster and had a banana peel on his head. He must have caught me staring, because he looked at me, grinned, and said, "It's the Stolls. They're like the biggest pranksters in the world. Man, I wish that they weren't sons of Hermes. I mean, seriously, they stole my wallet yesterday! And they still didn't give it back!"

Jason said, "Well, it's not their fault that a perfectly fine wallet was lying the the lunch table."

Leo pouted and muttered something about Zeus's thinking that he was ruler of the universe was affecting blond superman.

"Hey! I heard that!" Jason said.

"Hm? What?" Leo asked innocently.

I laughed and said, "I can watch you two all day!"

However I didn't. Walt pulled me aside and said, "Did you hear them? They said something about Hermes and Zeus. Those are all Greek gods!"

"So?" I said. "They're probably just joking around."

"Maybe," he replied doubtfully.

An then Leo caught on fire. That freaked out me and Walt. The other people didn't seem to notice except for Jason, who said, "Not again! You already burned your hair in art!"

I looked at Walt. I saw my surprise and confusion reflected on his face.

Then, Walt pulled me aside again and said, "I feel that something powerful coming from those two. Anubis feels it too."

"Jason and Leo?"

"Yeah. Leo's pretty powerful, but Jason is especially strong."

"Hm, I wonder why the-"

"Class," the teacher said. "Today, since it is the first day of school, we will review some Algebra and Geometry. Remember, Algebra and Geometry are the foundations for Calculus! After the first week, we will begin Pre-Calculus-" and so on.

After class, Walt and I met up with Sadie and Cleo.

"You know," Walt told them, "some people here are extremely powerful. Jaz and I sensed that in math."

"Ha!" Cleo exclaimed. "See, Sadie? I'm not the only one who feels it!"

"Actually about that," Sadie said, "I felt it coming from Percy. You know, Kira's brother?"

I stared at them. "Kira has a BROTHER?"

"Yeah, long story," Cleo said, and told them what happened after first period.

"Hm..." Walt said, in deep thought.

I said, "Me and Walt heard two boys, Jason and Leo, talk about Greek gods."

"Did Leo catch on fire?" Sadie asked.

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?"

"They were in our last class with a girl called Piper, and Leo's nose caught on fire. And they also talked about Greek stuff."

Walt asked us, "Hey guys? Do you want to talk to them during lunch or something?"

"Talk? I love talking!" said someone.

We all turned around.

"Hi," said a person. He looked exactly like the guy that talked, who was him, except he's taller. "I'm Travis Stoll, and he's Connor. We're brothers, not twins, mind you. And we know who Leo and Jason are. Do you want us to show you where they are?"


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV:

I whipped my head around. There stood Annabeth, with a grim expression on her face.

"Hey Annabeth," I said.

Kira studied her. "Annabeth..."

Annabeth smiled at Kira. "Hey Kiki. Long time no see!"

"Wow, I didn't know you're in the same History class as us," I said.

She rolled her eyes and Kira snickered. "Well, DUH you didn't know. You don't know anything with all that seaweed in your head." Kira laughed even harder.

"Ok, Annabeth," Kira said. "I know you well enough to know that you didn't come to where we are right now to chat. And how'd you know about the Egyptian stuff?"

"Well..." Annabeth started, clearly thinking about how to put thoughts into words. "Chiron told me about your family after the Giant War. Er, do you think you're comfortable with me telling Percy?"

"Go ahead," Kira said.

"So you see, Poseidon met Nephytts, the Egyptian goddess of water. She was having troubles, Chiron didn't tell me what troubles, and Poseidon offered shelter for her in his realm. They soon fell in love, and Nephytts had a daughter, Kira." Kira waved. "The two deities knew that this was a mistake, so Nephytts let Poseidon take care of Kira. She was first sent to Camp Jupiter, then to Camp Half-Blood, and finally to the Brooklyn House, which is where Egyptian magicians of the 21st Nome live."

"No, Percy, we don't carry wands and don't have a rabbit. And it's not G-N-O-M-E, it's N-O-M-E," Kira said before I could even think of those questions. But I had another question to ask.

"So why aren't you immortal? I mean, you're the daughter of a god and a goddess, so aren't you supposed to be a goddess?"

Annabeth looked surprised. "Wow, you actually thought that through?"

"Yup," I replied.

She grinned and said, "I'm proud of you, Seaweed Brain."

"And the answer to your question, Percy, is because Poseidon and Nephytts are from two different eras and religions. Therefore, there is no way I can become a goddess. That's how Chiron explained to me anyway. And I am not immortal either," Kira told me.

"Oh," I said. Not the best answer in the world, but what can you say after realizing that your sister's a daughter of two gods, one Egyptian and the other Greek? Plus, my head was spinning from all this. It's too much for me to take in.

"Kira, do any of the other Egyptians know about your history?" Annabeth asked.

She waited a long time before saying, "No."

"Then how do you explain your water powers?" I asked.

"I tell them that I'm hosting Nephytts. I actually am. And hosting a god," she added before I can ask, "means that the god or goddess goes into your head. You could then channel the deity's powers. Then, the power of mortal and immortal is balanced. That's how much Carter explained to me anyway." She hesitated before asking, "Percy, did you tell Annabeth about your run-in with Carter yet?"

Annabeth replied for him. "Yup, he already told me."

Kira sighed with relief. "Awesome. Now when I take you two to meet the other initiates of the 21st Nome, you won't be as overwhelmed."

Then, the teacher stood up and told us to turn in our family trees. When me and Kira gave him our papers, he looked at them and asked, "Why do you two have the same thing?"

"We're brother and sister," Kira answered.

The teacher nodded, and we walked out of the classroom.

"That was a close call," I said.

The girls nodded in agreement.

I thought about my first day of school so far. Not bad. But not good.

**A/N: Well, this isn't the best chapter in the world... But I guess it works.**

**Ice: Kira could be the most powerful person, since she's the daughter of two deities, one on the Greek side and one on the Egyptian side. Also, she's the Eye of Nephttys. When a regular mortal is hosting an Egyptian god or goddess, they are stronger than a normal god or goddess because the balance of mortal and immortal is perfectly even. But Kira is the daughter of Poseidon and Nephttys, so that makes her stronger than a normal Eye. Therefore, much more powerful than a deity.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Just an FYI, I usually update on weekends. Cookies for my reviewers! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

** Enjoy this chapter.**

Carter's POV:

I knew the second Sadie texted me to pick her and the initiates up after school that something was wrong. No words from her needed to tell me that. The question is, what?

I paced around the House. Amos was outside buying more cheese so he could turn them into cheese demons teach the ankle-biters how to fight them. It's true!

I finally sat down on the couch in the living room. I turned on the TV and wondered what to watch. But the TV didn't turn on. I checked the wires and found out that they were frozen. I sighed in frustration. There were two suspicions in my mind: Felix, or penguin. I'm guessing it's Felix.

"FELIX!" I yelled.

I heard a muffled "What? Felix came in a moment later, this time with a rather small penguin army. About 50 penguins. Usually there's a few hundred.

I showed him the frozen wires. He looked at them. The penguins looked at them. He looked back at me. I had an annoyed face on. The penguins looked at me. My annoyed face was still on. Felix looked at the penguins. The penguins looked at Felix. Felix looked down at the floor. The penguins looked down at the floor. I made a gesture for them to go. Felix and the penguins left. See, the people in the House are so close that we don't need to talk to express ourselves. One big happy family.

I looked at the clock. 12:32. I sighed. This day was going to be longer than I thought.

Zia's POV:

I rushed into the room. The teacher stopped mid-sentence and looked at me. I returned the stare until the teacher looked back at the book and continued talking.

Yup, it's totally normal for me to come to school three and a half hours late.

I was investigating something queer along San Francisco and came back to New York in five minutes. Something interesting and powerful lay in San Francisco. I wondered what.

Then I watched the clock tick. Three more minutes until class is over. I came 77 minutes late to class. Whatever.

The teacher seemed to realize that we were becoming very bored. He noticed that 78 minutes late. And so he let us out 2 minutes early.

I wandered around school, trying to adapt to the new environment. It was pretty nice, until I saw signs like "This is going to be a Goode year!" hanging all over the school. Those ruined the scene.

Then the bell rang. FINALLY. I went to find the others. I found everyone except Sadie and Kira. I wonder where those two were.

"Sadie's in lunch detention," Walt said. "The teacher caught her texting Carter about picking us up because of the Percy thing."

"Percy thing?" I asked.

They explained everything about Kira's brother to me. Hm... Kira has a brother... How interesting.

Travis's POV:

"Hurry up Connor," I said. "We gotta find Sadie and the others and show them where Percy likes to eat."

"She said by the lockers right?" my brother asked.

"Yeah."

We found them with a new girl. Cleo spotted me and told the others we were here.

The new girl looked at me and Connor. "Who are these two people?" she asked.

"I'm Travis Stoll, he's Connor Stoll. We're gonna show you where Percy is."

"And who are you?" Connor asked.

"Zia."

Nico's POV:

I saw the Stolls leading a group of Egyptian magicians somewhere. I knew they were Egyptian. I spent a long time with Hades, my dad, and learned of many other people. That's how I knew of Camp Jupiter. And I also know about Egyptians and the mortals in England that Hecate blesses (A/N: Harry Potter stuff).

I decided to give the Stolls a fright. I shadow-traveled in front of them and suddenly appeared out of the shadows. That scared them quite a bit. I tried my best to not smirk at them.

"What's up Travis and Connor?" I asked them nonchalantly.

"We're leading these newbies to Percy. They wanna talk to him," Connor replied.

"Well, I hope you guys don't mind that I'm tagging along," I said.

One of the Egyptians, I think she's the host of Isis, protested.

"Hey, I'm Percy's cousin. There's no reason why I can't visit my dear cousin," I said. I saw the Stoll brothers from the corner of my eye trying their best not to burst into laughter.

They Egyptian that seemed good with healing said, "C'mon, let's hurry up. I don't want anymore surprises along the way," she added glaring at me. I smirked.

* * *

**Sorry for the multiple POVs, but I just didn't know what to write in only one person's POV, plus I didn't want the chapter to be too short, so... yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry, been really busy with school and stuff :'(... HOWEVER... managed to get this! Kinda a filler so Camp Half-blood&amp;Jupiter and Egyptians get to know each other. Also very short... Horrible, I know, but I'll try to make 'em better.**

Kira's POV:

"What?! No way!"

"It's true, I threw a hairbrush at the mighty Titan Kronos."

I laughed.

Annabeth smiled. "Did I tell you about the time he blew up a volcano?"

"Whoa, dude seriously? That's bloody cool!" I replied. Sorry, Sadie's British ways are effecting me.

Percy took a big bite out of his pizza. And as if that weren't enough, he stuffed the rest of it (nearly half of the slice!) into his mouth. "Mm-hm. And in Tartarus-"

"Holy Horus!"

"- we met the the Titan Bob!"

"How in the name of Isis did you meet a Titan called Bob?"

"Well," Percy began, "I wiped put Iapetus's memory in the Lethe and-"

"PERCY!"

Someone had to mind their manners.

We were greeted by the Stolls, Nico, and the five magicians.

Connor gaped at me. "Holy Zeus, is that KIRA?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm her evil clone who killed Kira when she was on her way to visit her grandma's unicorn in Narnia."

"Yup, it's her," Travis concluded.

Connor frowned. "But she said she's Kira's evil clone."

I sighed. "SARCASM!"

Sadie smirked. "So, what were you talking about to our dearest Kira?"

"Hm..? Oh. Like I said, I wiped out his memory-"

Annabeth interrupted, "Hey, did you guys know he turned down immortality? BOTH times?"

"That's bloody mad!" Sadie and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Guys! First things first, we need to discuss what we came here for," said Walt.

"Oh yeah..." replied Sadie, as if just remembering. "So we heard you people talking about Greek stuff, and I - we, er, were wondering if the Greek gods are... real?"

Percy looked at me worriedly. I nodded, encouraging him to just tell the truth. They were gonna find out sooner or later anyway. He took a deep breath and said, "Yes, they are real. And so are..." he checked with me again.. I let him go on. "And so are Roman gods and goddesses. We have two camps, one for the Greeks and one for the Romans."

"And may I ask who you are?" Jaz asked.

"Demigods," I said quickly. That earned me some unwanted attention.

"Hold on, YOU ARE A DEMIGOD?" Sadie asked.

"What, no way!" I replied.

Percy came to my rescue. "It's true, she's not a demigod." He studied me a bit. "She's Egyptian, like you guys."

"So... You guys are actual siblings. No joke, REAL BRO AND SIS."

"Yeah," Percy and I answered.

Sadie said, "Ooooookayyy... Wait, you know we're Egyptians?"

Connor looked at them. "You mean they mummify the dead and stuff them in coffins and-"

"Now now, Connor," I chided.

"Hey wussup? Team Leo's here!"

We turned around and saw Leo, Jason, and Piper come.

"What's up with the big times?"

"We're Greek and Roman, and these five here and I are Egyptian," I summed up.

Travis looked at me. "Wait, you're Greek AND Egyptian?"

"Yeah," said Sadie. "She's the host of Nephytts, the Egyptian goddess of water. Hey, you're GREEK?"

I sighed. This is getting complicated. "Why don't we meet up sometime after school and discuss things with everyone, all the campers and magicians who come to this school."

"Wait, you guys are a Egyptian magicians?"


End file.
